the_fractured_weavefandomcom-20200214-history
Daiga
Daiga is a twenty-five year old Dragonborn Paladin, '''believed to have been hatched outside '''Frostmoor's city limits. He's loyal to those that aid him, given his stature as an undesirable in the eyes of Frostmoor's denizens. Some innate desire to protect where necessary drives him, in spite of his passive persecution. He works as a Blacksmith. Daiga was first discovered by merchants en route to Frostmoor, scouring the woods. He was found nude outside of a pendant depicting Bahamut wrapped precariously around his throat. The merchants were capable of wrangling the creature, intent on potentially selling the oddity to the highest bidder in Frostmoor. Unable to find a willing buyer in Frostmoor proper, the merchants instead turned their attention to The Pits. Here Daiga was taken in by Pilmur, afflicted blacksmith to the Pits and recent widower. He named the young dragonborn "Daiga" after his stillborn son. Daiga matured under Pilmur's tutelage in blacksmithing, whilst always under the attentive eye of the Bokurai Brothers. Eternally grateful for Pilmur's care, part of him still vied for knowledge of his origins. This mysterious pendant was his only tether, and in it he found an inexplicable inspiration. In time, Pilmur's affliction worsened. He was soon relegated to the catacombs, effectively dying in Daiga's eyes. In response, Daiga took up the reins at Pilmur's blacksmith forge, exceeding his adoptive father in skill. Although the inhabitants of the Pits remained wary of Daiga, they relied upon his prowess and in that offered him a modicum of perfunctory respect. Encounter With An Alternate Daiga Thrust into what appeared to be a realm depicting an alternate timeline, Daiga, along with his "merry" band of traveling compatriots, met an alternate-Daiga and alternate-Stelmaria. They resided in a mist-surrounded monastery with a Master Wochi. The physical embodiment of the affliction soon encroached upon monastery territory, prompting a swift retreat. However, Wochi informed the Daiga and Stelmaria of our reality that only one of each pairing may survive. Stelmaria convinced alternate-Stelmaria to commit suicide whilst alternate-Daiga succeeded in subduing Daiga. Alternate-Daiga managed to convince the rest of the crew of his authenticity as their Daiga, allowing him to join them in their ongoing journey. (Alternate-Daiga will be referred to as Daiga from hereon out) After The Audience With The Five Families Daiga's relation to this group is determined by their ultimate destination. In his mind, it will in some capacity involve a grand encounter with Triel. Redemption for his past slight, his desertion from the fray, motivates him. The possessed medallion elucidated the deceased Daiga's relationships with each respective member of the group. Thanks to Xeriope's candidness regarding Daiga's true identity, Daiga is suitably on edge. It is difficult to ignore the suspicion in Aeryn's eyes. He bears no ill-will toward her and would rather convince her of their shared aspirations in quelling dark forces. Vale held dubious standing in the estimation of both Daigas. For our current Daiga, his activities performed within his world give Daiga pause. To Daiga, the Vale of this world is likely possessed of a similar suspicious nature. He was on pleasant terms with the Stelmaria of his reality. At the moment, he sees nothing that would irrevocably alter that relationship. The fact that she maintains a loyalty to Warden Lovelace only further enhances his opinion of her. Zheldara makes plain her inability to serve any master other than deception. Her absence now disturbs Daiga not in the slightest, discovering through the medallion her unwelcome admiration of the former Daiga. Adorenna saddens Daiga. A worthy companion in rooting out Zheldara's shadowy communiques, Adorenna now seems compelled by strange impulses. She may have a death wish as far as he's aware. Something more may be at play, but he has yet to divine her motivations. Amelie is a necessary piece in potentially unlocking Triel's location. He knows of her past exploits with the group and finds them mostly satisfactory... save her most recent gaff in opening a rift into the Far Realm.